Rompecorazones
by Once L
Summary: 1/10. – Viñetas para 10 Pairings emparejando a Kasamatsu de una u otra forma con diez personajes diferentes. — 1. Kise/Kasamatsu. - Shonen Ai.


**Titulo: **Te elijo a ti.

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket.

**Personajes: **Kasamatsu Yukio y Kise Ryota. El equipo de Kaijo, también. Mención de la Generación de los Milagros y sus compañeros de equipo.

**Género: **General. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Ligero Shonen Ai.

**Para: **10 Pairings (LJ). **Pareja:** Kise/Kasamatsu.

**Argumento: **Kise le dice a Kasamatsu que lo elige a él.

**Disclaimer:** En efecto, Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. A Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sí.

**26/12/12.**

Kasamatsu ya está harto de esa situación.

Si bien es cierto que en un primer momento lo pasó por alto y al día siguiente lo ignoró, ahora, cuatro días después ya no puede hacerlo porque aquello es incómodo, estresante y sobre todo, desesperante.

Su paciencia y control están llegando a su límite porque tener durante todo el entrenamiento la atención y mirada de Kise sobre su persona es realmente molesto y... ¡Oh, sorpresa! Está ese detalle, ese plus que le chispa los nervios siendo nada más ni menos que la sonrisa radiante que el rubio le regala cuando él voltea a verlo con el ceño fruncido, brillando y sonriendo más el as de Kaijo y como círculo vicioso, consiguiendo que eso lo altere y fastidie más.

A tal grado, que en el último par de días y precisamente por eso ha estado de pésimo humor, alterándose por la mínima cosa que sucede y bajando aquello drásticamente su concentración y ejecución en el juego.

Y como es de esperarse, el entrenador Takeuchi no está contento con esto y mucho menos al verle fallar en ese momento un tiro libre.

—¡Kasamatsu! —le llama serio desde la banca haciendo todos una pausa—. ¿Qué pasó con esa jugada?

El número 4 se tensa más y voltea a ver al hombre, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano el sudor de la cara.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpa pues sabe que ha sido su error. De nuevo se distrajo al sentir la mirada de Kise y ha volteado a verlo a él en lugar del aro al encestar—. Yo... me distraje por unos segundos, no volverá a pasar. —le asegura, volviéndose su expresión más seria y determinante.

Después de todo, no le gusta cometer ese tipo de errores en la cancha así se trate de una práctica.

—¡Eso espero! —le dice el entrenador al volver a tomar asiento y les advierte a los demás—. ¡Esto va para todos! ¡Concéntrense en el juego y en nada más!

—¡Sí!

Se escucha una afirmación en general, continuando todos con el partido.

**.::.**

Pero no es hasta dos cuartos más de juego que el partido por fin termina, finalizando con eso el entrenamiento de ese día.

El entrenador los manda directo a las duchas y luego deja el gimnasio para atender otros asuntos en su oficina. Los verá mañana a la misma hora de todos modos.

No obstante, hay alguien que no tiene la intención de seguir esa orden. Se queda ahí de pie.

—¿Eh, Kasamatsu?

Moriyama le llama y espera por él al ver que se ha quedado a mitad de la cancha con su toalla blanca sobre su cabeza y no los sigue ni ha guardado sus cosas para ir con ellos a los vestuarios y prepararse para irse a casa.

Y ahora que lo piensa, últimamente su amigo ha estado actuando extraño aunque no sabe muy bien porqué.

—Ah, adelántate, Moriyama… los alcanzaré después. —es la respuesta que le da sin llegar a mirarlo o moverse siquiera de su lugar.

Con esto, el número 5 se convence de que tendrá que hablar más tarde con él y saber qué es lo que le pasa. De momento, acepta sin más sus palabras.

—... Claro.

Se va entonces, llevándose con él a los miembros que aún quedaban en el gimnasio y les han escuchado, dejando solo a Kasamatsu.

"¡Rayos!".

Una vez solo, sus puños se cierran con fuerza pues sabe que ha estado completamente distraído durante todo el entrenamiento pese a tratar de concentrarse, fallando un par de veces más tanto en los pases como en las canastas.

Todo, porque sigue sintiendo las constantes miradas de Kise y cuando voltea a verlo enojado, dándole a entender que deje de hacer eso, que no lo mire más y se centre en el juego, el idiota simplemente le sonríe más y todo brilla a su alrededor, alterándose y distrayéndose él.

¿Por qué lo hace?

¿Por qué rayos lo mira tanto y le sonríe de esa forma tan... molesta? Tan desesperante. ¿Qué es lo que quiere lograr con eso?

¿Fastidiarlo? ¿Distraerlo? ¿Sacarlo de sus casillas? ¡Oh, porque lo está logrando, vaya que sí!

No cree soportar otro día más de "Kise brillante", y el entrenador Takeuchi tampoco permitirá más errores y distracciones de su parte. Hoy no estaba para nada contento con su desempeño y sólo porque tenía cosas que hacer no lo ha puesto a hacer entrenamiento extra pero no hace falta, si se ha quedado en el gimnasio es para practicar un poco más, centrarse, y anotar todos sus tiros sin falta.

Eso hará, en cuanto deje de pensar en su as y los inconvenientes que quiera o no, le está causando.

—¿Senpai?

El rubio se regresa y lo llama en un primer momento desde la entrada del lugar sin llegar a tener una respuesta verbal de su parte.

Al escucharlo, Yukio se tensa y se enoja más. Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, a Kise ahí, para que lo distraiga de nuevo con su presencia y sus miradas.

—¿Eh?

Pero como éste no le responde ni le dice nada, y tampoco voltea a verlo —ahora duda que lo haya escuchado—, Ryota camina preocupado hacia él.

Y es que últimamente lo nota extraño, más tenso e irritado que de costumbre, y ni siquiera las sonrisas que le regala para calmarlo o animarlo mejoran la situación, muy al contrario, por alguna razón lo hacen enojar más.

Esto lo preocupa.

—¿Kasamatsu-senpai? —vuelve a insistir esta vez tras su espalda.

Y hasta ahí es que soporta Yukio.

Estalla.

—¡Qué! —se quita molesto la toalla de su cabeza, girándose en el proceso con una venita palpitante en su frente para verlo—. ¡¿Qué diablos quieres, Kise?!

—... .

Su reacción ciertamente lo sorprende, tanto es así que se queda unos segundos sin saber qué decir.

—Ah, no... nada. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, senpai. —y le sonríe con empatía, fastidiando más al número 4.

¡Maldición! ¿Es que Kise Ryota no sabe hacer otra cosa más que sonreír? ¿No se cansa ni le duele la cara de tanto hacerlo? No, tal parece que no.

Pero esto, sólo hace que él se enoje más por momentos y que grite una y otra vez.

—¿Y cómo por qué no iba a estarlo, eh? ¡Estoy bien! ¿Ves?

—Sí. —Kise le da la razón aunque sabe que eso no es cierto del todo. Senpai no lo admitiría de todos modos por lo que mejor no insiste y deja las cosas así.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a decir palabra alguna, girándose y agachándose Kasamatsu para tomar uno de los balones. Debe de practicar de todos modos...

... pero el rubio sigue ahí.

Observándolo en silencio y esto comienza a incomodarlo y molestarlo de nuevo. Una venita incluso empieza a palpitar en su sien.

—¡¿Y ahora qué?! —gruñe, perdiendo de nuevo la paciencia y lanzándole el balón para golpearlo pero el otro lo esquiva sin problemas.

—Sólo te estaba viendo, senpai.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota! —le grita desesperado, cansado precisamente de eso. De que lo mire constantemente pero no le diga la razón o qué es lo que quiere—. ¡Te pregunto por qué! ¡Llevas toda la maldita semana mirándome y sonriéndome como idiota, así que quiero saberlo! ¿Por qué rayos lo haces, Kise? ¡Es tan molesto!

—Oh~. ¿Te diste cuenta?

Su venita crece un poco más.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota! ¡¿Por qué crees que estoy tan molesto y distraído últimamente?! ¡Es por tu culpa! —le acusa, picándole con el dedo el pecho.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —dice entre risas al ver lo molesto que está—. No era mi intención distraerte o hacerte enojar, Kasamatsu-senpai. ¡De verdad!

—¿Ah, no? —se cruza de brazos, afilando su mirada. No le cree—. Y entonces... ¿por qué me miras y me sonríes tanto?

—Esto...

Kise se rasca nervioso y sonrojado su mejilla, pensando en ello unos segundos. Quizá es el mejor momento para decírselo de una vez.

Aprovecha que están solos en el gimnasio y que ha sido precisamente el armador quien se lo pregunta para hacerlo. Se lo dice entonces, acentuándose un poco su sonrojo.

—Es que yo... te elijo a ti, senpai.

—¿Me eliges? —una de sus cejas se alza a modo de confusión, reaccionando al segundo siguiente—. ¡¿Me eliges para qué?! ¿Para volverme loco y fastidiarme? ¿Es eso?

—¿Eh? ¡No, por supuesto que no! —le calma, antes de que empiece a patearlo.

—¿Entonces?

De acuerdo, esto es un poco complicado y vergonzoso, y más si Kasamatsu lo mira fijamente y espera impaciente su respuesta.

—... .

—¡Kise! —le presiona Yukio, esperando que siga hablando y le diga entonces para qué lo elije y ver qué tiene que ver eso con que lo mire tanto.

—Bueno...

¿Cómo se lo explica?

¡Cierto!

Tal y como lo pensó cuando se dio cuenta de ese detalle unos días atrás.

—Verás... —e inicia con un poco más de confianza—. Kurokocchi tiene a Kagamicchi. Midorimacchi tiene a Takao. Aominecchi tiene a… bueno, a ¿Momoicchi? ¿A Sakurai? ¿Quizá hasta Imayoshi-senpai? —dice confundido pues no está seguro del todo y mejor continúa con sus palabras—. Cómo sea, y Murasakibaracchi tiene a Himuro-senpai.

Hace una pausa, volviendo a sonreír y brillar feliz al continuar.

—El punto es que todos tienen a alguien a su lado, ¡y por eso yo he decidido elegirse a ti! —acorta los pasos que los separan, tomándolo de las manos y apoyando su frente contra la de él al cerrar sus ojos un par de segundos al agregar—. Como mi compañero, como mi pareja de baloncesto... ¿cómo algo más?

—¿Hah?

Kasamatsu respinga, tratando de soltarse y dar un paso hacia atrás pero el otro no lo suelta ni se aparta; lo mira fijamente de una forma en la que jamás le había visto hacerlo antes y eso le provoca un escalofrío que le recorre todo el cuerpo hasta los pies.

Y… ¿por qué de pronto se siente tan tenso y su cara se pone tan roja? Las palabras apenas y salen de su boca cuando habla.

—¡¿P-Pero qué diablos estás diciendo?!

El rubio interpreta sus palabras como un reclamo, alejándose lo suficiente para poder verlo sin problemas —pero no por eso lo suelta— y procede a explicárselo con más calma.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Sé que debí de haberte elegido antes, senpai! ¡Es sólo que...! No estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti.

Al decirle esto se siente tan apenado y avergonzado que mejor evita verlo a los ojos, continuando poco después con sus palabras.

—Pero entonces, me di cuenta de que tú siempre estás conmigo, me ayudas, me animas en los momentos difíciles y claro... —se ríe divertido al recordarlo— también me regañas y me llamas la atención con golpes si hace falta, cuando pienso o me comporto mal. Pero sobre todo… —su mirada se suaviza y brilla un poco más él al ver de nuevo esos ojos azules que en secreto le gustan tanto— confías y crees plenamente en mí. ¡Muchas gracias por eso, Kasamatsu-senpai!

Y ahí está otra sonrisa más. Sonrisa, que hace saltar y luego latir un poco más deprisa su corazón mientras el rojo en sus mejillas se expande al ver a los ojos al modelo.

¿Y qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué Kise le está diciendo estas cosas y se ve tan feliz y entusiasmado?

Con esto, ya no siente el menor indicio de molestia y enojo como en el último par de días o... minutos. Todo esto se evapora y desaparece, dejándole una extraña sensación que se expande en su pecho.

El de ojos castaños continúa con sus palabras pues todavía no ha terminado; aún tiene algo importante que decirle al armador.

—Por todo esto y muchas cosas más, ¡porque senpai es increíble! —agrega entusiasmado—. Es que he decidido elegirte a ti... Kasamatsucchi. Y es por eso que te he estado mirando tanto, yo... no he podido evitarlo. —confiesa, sonrojándose completamente al decirle esto último, su nombre de esta forma, sin poder creer lo que esta palabra provoca dentro de su ser.

Felicidad, emoción, nerviosismo y expectativa, pero no es el único al que esta "palabra" le provoca reacciones y emociones.

"¿Kasamatsucchi?".

Al escucharlo, a Yukio casi le da un infarto. El "casi" podría explicar el porqué de pronto se sonroja hasta las orejas, se pone tan nervioso y alterado, tan avergonzado, escuchando en sus oídos los latidos acelerados de su corazón y sintiendo cosas extrañas revoloteando en su estómago —¿mariposas, tal vez?—, y el único pensamiento que se reproduce en su mente es que el rubio lo ha reconocido...

... como a Kuroko, como a los demás miembros de la Generación de los Milagros, como a Kagami, y el sentimiento le resulta extraño, indescriptible y al mismo tiempo, reconfortante y halagador.

Aun así, no deja que se percate de esto. Que note el estado en el que se encuentra por estas palabras, por esta forma de llamarlo a su particular estilo así que reprime la pequeña sonrisa que quiere curvar sus labios y reacciona más como "él".

—¡Idiota! —lo golpea en el pecho al liberar sus manos, ignorando el quejido que escapa de sus labios—. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para usar mi nombre y decirme de esa forma? ¡Qué no se te olvide que soy tu senpai, Kise!

—¡Y no se me olvida, Kasamatsucchi, de verdad que no! —le aclara con una sonrisa al recuperarse del golpe, guiñándole divertido un ojo al agregar—. Tú siempre has sido y serás mi senpai.

Hay algo implícito en sus palabras, en su tono de voz y sonrisa pero Kasamatsu no quiere indagar en eso, sí lo hace... sabe que volverá a ponerse nervioso y rojo, y en definitiva no quiere eso así que mejor lo deja pasar.

—Cómo sea... —le resta importancia a ese punto, centrándose en otra cosa ahora que ya sabe el motivo por el que el rubio lo ha estado mirando tanto—. Ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a casa.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú aún no te irás?

—No, me quedaré un poco más entrenando.

—¡Entonces yo también me quedo! —decide sin más, brillando todo a su alrededor al hacerlo.

—¿Hah?

Eso es precisamente lo que Kasamatsu no quiere y su expresión confusa y extrañada, lo confirma.

—Así... —agrega emocionado, Ryota— sirve que nos vamos juntos a casa. ¿Qué dices, Kasamatsucchi?

—No, gracias. —rechaza la oferta de inmediato, dándole la espalda y tomando otro de los balones. Esta vez no fallará en su tiro...

... y no lo hace.

Anota un tiro de tres puntos y por ello, esboza una pequeña sonrisa. De nuevo, vuelve a ser él y actuar como de costumbre.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero por qué no! —ante su negativa, Kise acorta los pasos que los separan y lo hace girar de los hombros para hacer que lo mire—. ¡Ahora que te he elegido, nosotros debemos de...! —se calla, sonrojándose un poco y desviando momentáneamente su mirada al encontrarse con la otra.

¿Cómo le dice que quiere pasar más tiempo con él tal y como lo hacen Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi o Midorimacchi y Takao?

¿Cómo le dice que quiere ir a comer con él —cenar también estaría bien— o sencillamente volver juntos a casa después de un largo día de escuela y entrenamiento como sabía que hacían Murasakibaracchi y Himuro-senpai?

¿Cómo se lo dice, sin decirle abiertamente que... le gusta?

¡Oh, porque así es! Por algo lo ha elegido, pero no quiere que Kasamatsu se dé cuenta del todo. Suficientes confesiones y cambios por un día, piensa él, como para decirle ese mismo día que también le gusta.

—¿Debemos de hacer, qué? —le pregunta el número 4 al ver que se ha callado y parece que no dirá más—. ¿Pasar más tiempo juntos, es eso?

—¡E-Es que Kurokocchi y los demás hacen eso! ¡Yo también quiero...! —hace una pausa, murmurando lo siguiente con un puchero y la cara más roja—, hacer eso contigo.

De nuevo, ahí está la sorpresa, confusión, asombro y la vergüenza entremezclados en la cara de Yukio, mostrando un ligero sonrojo que quiere que desaparezca al fruncir más el ceño pero no llega a conseguirlo; éste no se va por lo que gruñe molesto.

¡Dios! Y es que Kise puede decir e insinuar cosas tan vergonzosas que ante eso no sabe cómo reaccionar.

—¡Bien! —evita mirarlo a la cara al tratar de calmarse—. ¡Aceptaré que nos vayamos juntos a casa pero quiero que te calles de una vez! ¡No me digas nada más y déjame practicar! ¿Quieres?

—¡Kasamatsucchi! —al escucharlo decir eso sus ojos brillan más—. ¡De acuerdo! —asiente, aferrándose a él y dándole feliz un abrazo—. ¡Te dejaré practicar, lo prometo!

—Bien. Suéltame, entonces. —le dice, siendo liberado de los brazos de su as.

—Lo siento~.

Se disculpa entre risas el rubio, sin llegar a sentirlo realmente. Ojalá pudiera tenerlo más cerca y más tiempo con él.

Pero quién sabe, quizá en un par de semanas más eso sea posible ahora que está al tanto de que lo ha elegido.

—Kise... —le llama de repente el capitán, atrayendo su atención.

—¿Sí?

—Si te vas a quedar aquí, más te vale que te pongas a practicar también. No te quiero ver sin hacer nada, ¿me oyes? —y entones le lanza un balón—. Vamos... juega conmigo uno a uno.

—¡De acuerdo! —al ver su gesto, la pequeña sonrisa que Kasamatsucchi tiene en el rostro él también sonríe y se prepara para jugar.

Este día no puede ser mejor.

Le ha dicho a senpai que lo elige a él, a comenzado a utilizar el "cchi" en su nombre, ya no está enojado con él y se irán juntos a casa, y ahora, hasta podrá jugar contra él. Así, ya no siente celos de la relación o el tiempo que Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi o Murasakibaracchi pasan con sus compañeros de equipo y otras mitades.

Ahora, él también ya tiene a alguien, a Kasamatsucchi y de momento no puede ser más feliz.

**Fin.**

* * *

El primer emparejamiento de este reto: Kise/Kasamatsu, mi OTP favorita. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano.

En cuanto pueda él segundo, ¿quién será?

Nos vemos ;)


End file.
